Book V: The Lost Ones
by Tainted Elf
Summary: LegoOC. No MS. See prologue for full summary. Adriana had it all a boyfriend, good grades and great friends. Terrible news finds her and shatters her pituresque world. She lands in ME with little hope left, she stumbles upon a world with far more worries.
1. Prologue

The Lost Ones  
  
A/N: A big thank you to all who actually are reading this. I want you all to know that I will probably not update this often so I will try to stray from cliffhangers. Um . . .I will post larger chappies to make up for the lack of posting too. Lastly, this may have Mary-Sue scenes in it but I doubt much more.  
  
Summary: Adriana is a young eighteen-year-old girl. She is living a normal life and everything is fine until one fateful day. After hearing devastating news she decides to jump off the bridge near her home. She has lost all hope of life when she stumbles into Middle Earth. Can she overcome the fate set before her? Can she ever adjust to being in Middle Earth? Can she ever get home? Find out!  
  
Prologue  
  
I smiled and waved to Keith. He walked up to me as I shoved my calculus book into my locker and slammed it shut. I kissed him lightly, "How was your day?"  
  
He shrugged as he took my hand; "Just like every other day." I smiled and walked outside with him. A few friends waved to me as I walked out of the school building. Keith walked around the passenger side of his car and opened it. He allowed me to sit down in the passenger seat. I smiled and slipped in all the way and sat down. He closed the door behind me and walked around. I slipped the beige seatbelt over me and relaxed into the leather interior. His father's gift to him for his sixteenth birthday was this beauty. Keith's parents had divorced three years ago and two years his rich father had purchased a garnet red mustang convertible. He revved the engine and pulled out of the student parking lot. He smiled at me, "Where to beautiful?"  
  
I laughed airily, "I need to go to the doctor. I told you today that I had a physical."  
  
He snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! I will take you there and wait for you. Afterwards we can go to the movies or go out for ice cream."  
  
We arrived at the hospital and I nodded, "Ice cream sounds great. This will only take a second." He followed me into the hospital. I walked up to the front desk and smiled at the young woman sitting there. "Hello. I am here for a physical appointment. My name is Adriana McCormick." The young blond filed through some papers and pulled out a file.  
  
She smiled, "Here you are Miss McCormick. The doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you very much." After about an hour the nurse called my name. I walked up to the doctor in her white jacket and smiled. "Hello."  
  
She smiled brightly in return, "Hello. Are you Adriana?" I nodded. She escorted me to an examine room and sat me down. "How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
She scribbled that down. "Date of birth?"  
  
"The twenty second of September." I sighed as I realized how slow this was going to be.  
  
She took down my social security number, phone number, allergies, currents medicines and medical history. She looked up, "Are you sexually active?"  
  
I sighed, 'That is the dumbest question to ask me! I am a preacher's daughter!' With a shake of my head I calmed down. "No, I am not."  
  
Her blue-green eyes lit with suspicion. "That man was your boyfriend?" I nodded and kept my temper. "You are not sexually active?"  
  
I smiled, "No, I am not." She continued and took my blood pressure. Next, I was weighed and my height was measured. I grew even more bored. She put her icy cold stethoscope to my chest and back while asking me to breath in and out deeply. I did so and she paused.  
  
"One more time, please." I did it again and she paused. "Your breath is very shallow. Are you breathing deeply?"  
  
"As deep as I can, miss."  
  
A 'hmm' escaped her lips. "Have you had any chest pain recently?"  
  
I paused. "Yes, come to think of it. I was running yesterday during track practice and I felt a slight pain in my chest."  
  
She frowned, "I want to take a chest x-ray and I want an EKG done ASAP." The nurse behind her scuttled off. I rolled my eyes as she walked off to treat another patient. I pulled the horrid looking hospital gown on. I slipped off my bra and shirt underneath the gown. After that was done Keith walked in.  
  
"Hey what's up Adri?" I smiled at the sound of my nickname and blushed. "Shouldn't you be done by now?"  
  
I sighed, "I thought so too but they want to do some tests on my chest. Nothing major, I am sure. I am always fit as a fiddle." He nodded and sat next to me. His soft lips brushed against my cheek. I kissed him back lightly and a young man approached me.  
  
He gave me a bright smile, "Hello. My name is Orlando and I will be taking your chest x-rays." He wheeled the bed I was lying on into another room. He asked me to stand and face a box that was bolted to the wall. He walked into another portion of the room and then returned shortly thereafter. He smiled, "Now turn to the side." He positioned me a bit more and then left. When he returned, he was grim. "I can see the problem now, your doctor will have to verify, but there is an abnormal growth on your lung. I cannot be sure if it is cancerous or not but your doctor will be able to after a biopsy of the tissue." I stared at the x-ray. I could see a light colored bulge on the inside of my ribs. I closed my eyes and nodded. He led back into the exam room. "I will call off the EKG because it is unnecessary now."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you." Keith looked at me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I started to sob. "They are going to have to cut my chest open to see if this growth I have on my lung is cancerous!"  
  
He walked over and hugged me close. "It's ok. We will get through this no matter what the results." I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As he leaned in to kiss me, the doctor strode in with his lips tightly pursed. "The x-rays show a growth on your lung and by the way it is spreading over your lung we are ninety percent sure that it is cancerous."  
  
I gasped, "No! I am eighteen, I can't get cancer!"  
  
Keith wrapped his arm firmly around me. The doctor took a breath; "We can make an incision in your side and see if it truly is cancerous."  
  
A sigh escaped my mouth, "Sure. Cut me open and tell me I am going to die." Keith shook his head.  
  
The doctor frowned. "Come on."  
  
~~~Three hours later~~~  
  
I woke on the hospital bed with Keith holding my hand. I looked up, "Well?"  
  
Keith was crying as he held my hand, "The doctor told me a minute ago that it is cancer."  
  
Before I realized it, I was sobbing and clutching Keith's hand. I stood up, "If I am going to die soon then I am not going to spend the rest of my life in a hospital." He stood and drove me home.  
  
I reached my house and kissed him goodbye. "I will call you later Keith." He nodded and drove away. I walked in the door and sighed.  
  
My mother walked in, "How was the physical?"  
  
"Fine," I lied.  
  
A bright smile appeared on her face, "Must have been busy. I have leftovers from supper in the fridge."  
  
"I am not hungry." She nodded and went into her office to work. Father was sleeping on the couch when I walked into the living room. I picked up the stray beer cans around him and threw them away. After ten or fifteen minutes of trying to tidy up the house I went into my room. Outside my bay window I could see the gray clouds that loomed over the sky give way to rain. The droplets beat hard on the roof. I lay on my bed and wept. "All that I was aspiring to be has been lost. No longer will I dream. I am dead already." I heard both of my parents go to be before I stopped crying. The rain had stopped. "I am not going to endure this pain and then die." I stood and threw a sweatshirt over my head. Locking the door behind me, I walked down the street to the bridge that scaled a local river. The water below was flowing faster than usual for it had rained hard. Five hours of rain had brought the water level up a bit. No cars drove along the deserted rode. In a sleepy town like this everyone was asleep by eleven. It was not 3am and I had made up my mind. I looked up at the sky for a moment, "Forgive me Keith." I leaped off and felt a cold rush of air. I waited for the splash; I waited to be engulfed in the wild waters.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Well? You like? Sorry the Prologue is short. The next chappy will be up in a week or so. TTYL! 


	2. Chapter One

The Lost Ones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or anything else that Tolkien owns. Heehee, I do own Adriana and her bf. I do not own Ford Mustangs (though owning one wouldn't be too bad)  
  
A/N: Galadriel Lorien: I would like you to know that you are incorrect. I had all these tests done to me just last Monday because I was having breathing problems. That is why I chose that ailment. My x-ray was done in the same facility and though I am not positive of the biopsy time I am sure of everything else. I never, in my author profile or summary, claimed to have perfect knowledge of hospitals so your review was very uncalled for. A Mary Sue has nothing to do with a first person POV; it has everything to do with the characterization of the OC. Lastly, I have fallen into no trap. Surgery can happen the same day if there is a chance that it could be cancer. It's called an emergency just incase you did not know this. You are most certainly not a lady and I am surprised you would call yourself one. I find it insulting that you would claim the name of such a fair elf. Lady Galadriel is a kind and patient lady while you are a rude person who is quick to judge and even quicker to correct something even when you have no grounds to fully support it. Maybe your hospital functions differently and if so then I apologize for some of the comments but I ask that you think next time before you review. Why is it that people with closed minds always open their mouths?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
I waited and waited. Nothing happened. Finally I landed hard on the ground. I heard something crack as I landed. I wasn't wet at all and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a thick forest. It was obviously autumn here, for the leaves were golden, red and orange. No sign of civilization surrounded me as I looked through the foliage. I sighed heavily, "Damn it. I can't even kill myself correctly." I started to stand and a harsh voice greeted me.  
  
"Tampa (stop)! Lle naa e' dor en' Mirkwood (you are in the land of Mirkwood)." I turned to see a tall looking woman standing in front of me with an arrow at my chest. She had blond hair that was tied back. Her eyes were a piercing blue.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Look lady, if you are gunna kill me get it over with. You will only do what I fucked up earlier anyway."  
  
The blue eyes of my captor filled with confusion, "You speak Westron. You intend to die?"  
  
Dry laughter flowed from my mouth, "Yes. Who are you and what's with the freaky get up?"  
  
The person in front of me wore a tunic of some sort that was green, grayish leggings and brown leather boots. "Mankoi naa lle (who are you)?" She looked like she was from the medieval ages or something,  
  
A sigh escaped my lips, "I don't understand your freaky language. No hablo espanol!" Whatever language this freak was speaking, it was not English.  
  
"Sorry. Who are you?" The voice was deep enough to be a man's but the body was very feminine. I glanced at the chest awkwardly. Very flat yet I was still not sure.  
  
"I will tell you who I am after you tell me who you are."  
  
Icy daggers flew from the blue eyes before me, "I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood now tell me your name before I shoot!" He held his bow up again and aimed it keenly at my chest.  
  
I laughed, "Prince? Right, whatever. I am Adriana of America."  
  
He looked even more confused, "America? I have never met someone who hailed from America. Where is that?"  
  
I sighed, "It's in the north west. And where do you 'hail' from?" He sighed.  
  
"I just told you I am from Mirkwood. The northwest? If you say so Lady. Please allow me to escort you to my home. The forest is not always kind to strangers. Follow close so none of my archers take you for a predator." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.  
  
I laughed, "Archers huh? That's funny." We marched through the woods. I had long gotten lost when he turned. I examined his odd clothing again, but I could find no sign of a zipper or anything else to elude the twenty- first century.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood. I want you to meet my father, King Thranduil. I would invite you to meet my siblings but they are all in Rivendell." Rivendell? That sounded familiar but I did not know from where. It was definitely not a town from North Carolina, where I lived.  
  
A yawn escaped my lips, "Um.sure. I have never met a King before."  
  
He seemed to be insulted by my lack of interest. The young man and I walked past many females, who immediately started gushing the typical sugarcoated compliments of a dog in heat. It was hard to refrain from laughing as the Prince totally ignored them and walked silently by. I rolled my eyes dryly. Women like them disgusted me. The looks of disappointment on their faces were more than obvious. He escorted me slowly further into the large building. It resembled a palace to me but he hadn't called it one. As I looked over his shoulder I noticed his pointy ears. I blinked several times but the points did not go away. "Fuck."  
  
He turned. As he turned his leaf-shaped ears became even more prominent. "Why do you use such unbecoming language? You are not very lady like!"  
  
Dry laughter rang from my throat, "Ladylike? I am most certainly not ladylike! Deal with it bucko! Do you think I want to be here? That I asked to go from my land and wind up in this god-forsaken archaic shit hole! I just want to get this over with and find a way to get home!" I began to wonder how I would get home. I had fallen from the sky . . .it was then that the numbness in my arm wore off and the pain became evident. I hadn't killed myself but I had broken my left arm. 'Great, now how will I be able to do anything? I couldn't be right handed because that would be convenient.'  
  
The sharp blue eyes of my feminine escort noticed my wincing. "Naa lle quel (are you alright)?"  
  
I glared, "English please."  
  
He laughed, "I have not spoken westron for some time. My apologies. Are you alright?"  
  
I shrugged, "Could be better. I just broke it, nothing big. You got any hospitals around here?"  
  
His blond brows furrowed, "Hospitals?" The word sounded foreign to him. "I do not know what you speak of. I do know however that my friend Arwen can heal it. She is visiting me from Rivendell so she will tend to it right away."  
  
"Fantastic." My dry sarcasm didn't seem to seep into his dense skull.  
  
"Quite. Are you human? Obviously so if you did not know of the elven healing powers."  
  
A wry smile smugly crossed my face, "Yes I am a human. What the hell are you?" 'What else would I be? This guy needs some anti-psychotic drugs now.  
  
He sighed, "Are my bow, tunic and ears not enough for you to tell? I told you I am of Mirkwood. I am a woodland elf."  
  
I cracked up laughing. Nearly choking on lack of air as I grabbed my stomach. He looked at me peculiarly. "An elf, of course." His bright blue eyes were filled with ernest. 'Is this loony serious?' He turned and shook his head. We marched on through the vast passageways.  
  
About six minutes later, he halted so quickly that I walked into him. He glared. "Lady Arwen will heal you here. After you are healed you shall have the honor of meeting my father. He will decide what we shall do with you." I sneered at him as a nearby door opened. From the door came quite a spectacle. No wonder the Prince had ignored the other women. A lovely lady with raven black hair walked out of the room on my right. She had snow- white skin and richly pink lips. Her eyes were an arctic blue that took anyone's breath away. I beheld her for a moment before another dry smile masked my face. She had pointy ears too.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
Well? Good or Bad? Please R&R. Diola lle. I will update within the week. 


	3. Chapter Two

The Lost Ones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or anything else that Tolkien owns. Heehee, I do own Adriana and her bf. I do not own Ford Mustangs (though owning one wouldn't be too bad)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: For those of you who don't know, one of my best friends commited suicide on the 17th of March and I have had a hard time with it. Sorry I haven't updated, but now you know why. My apologies, this chapter is dedicated to her.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The elven maiden smiled at me. "Vendui', sut naa lle?" {Greetings. How are you?}  
  
A smile crossed the Prince's mouth, as I grew angry. "She does not know Elvish, she understands only Westron."  
  
Arwen nodded, "I am sorry. Greeting. How are you?"  
  
I glanced down at my arm, "Not well at all thanks." Dry sarcasm flowed from my voice.  
  
Arwen sighed, "Come here. Is it broken?" I nodded and Arwen smiled, "Sleep child. I do not wish you to feel the pain."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I am not tired!" A soft voice rose from behind me and I saw Prince singing. I was about to say something when a sleepy feeling came over me and my knees started to give way.  
  
Prince picked me up, "Come pen neth. Arwen, she will stay next to my room." Slowly I felt the two walking forward. Then I was lost in dreams of my old life.  
  
~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
My mother hustled around the kitchen, preparing a meal. My father, the only drunk preacher in the small town we lived in, was passed out again. I heard my mother's weeping as I walked through the house. My little sister was sitting in the hallway with her teddy bear in her arms. There was a bright bruise on her cheek, damn my father. Further down the hall I noticed that no one had touched my bedroom, it was still tidy except for the pile of clothes in the corner.  
  
My mother sobbed, "Julie, come on, dinner time!" My sister slipped down the hall sadly. The two sat at the table in silence. My mother was not touching her food, and she was deathly thin. That is when I saw the cuts. My mother was cutting her wrists. The room began to spin and I woke in my school.  
  
Keith had quit the football team and hardly talked to anyone as he meandered silently down the halls. His face was a mask of bitter sorrow.  
  
I followed him into his car and watched him cry as he drove down the rode. I did not recognize where he was going until he pulled up to the cemetery. I saw several of my friends sitting by a large statue of an angel and weeping. I walked closer and saw that it was my grave. Keith put a comforting hand on each of the girls' shoulders as he walked up and placed a sole blue rose on my grave. Blue roses had always been our little sign of affection.  
  
Keith knelt down and started to pray aloud, "Lord, please give us strength to deal with this dramatic loss. Please tell Adri that we all love her and that she was a ray of light to us. Please bless her and help us to come to terms with the fact that she is in a better place now. I pray this in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."  
  
Tears came to my eyes. "I'M NOT DEAD! KEITH! I am right here!!" No one heard me. I ran up to Keith to hug him but I couldn't touch him. As he crossed himself after praying I recalled all the days we spent at church or just playing together when we were younger. 'Will I ever get home?' I started to scream, "I AM NOT DEAD! I AM NOT DEAD!" I repeated myself over and over to no avail.  
  
~~~End Dream Sequence~~~  
  
The elf prince shook my several times, "Wake up pen neth {little one}! Wake up!"  
  
I stirred, "I'm not dead!"  
  
He eyed me oddly, "I know. You were dreaming. Are you okay?"  
  
Concern filled his mystical blue eyes. I nodded weakly, "Yeah. I'm alright the elf formally know as prince." An even more concerned look over came him. I sighed, "Never mind."  
  
"The sun is just now setting, would you like something to eat?"  
  
I shrugged, "I could use some munchies." Prince took my hand and led me through the halls. I pulled my hand away from his as we walked towards the bustling dining room.  
  
The Prince sat next to me and introduced me to his father. The aged elf smiled warmly at me, "Welcome, Adriana of America."  
  
I smiled halfheartedly as I glanced at all the blond elven heads. I felt very out of place. I had long black hair and green eyes, a drastic contrast to the blond-haired blue-eyed elves that surrounded me.  
  
I looked at the food Legolas placed before me. "What is all this? Can't I just have mac and cheese?"  
  
Several elves looked at me oddly and Prince laughed, "Very funny. Eat it."  
  
His voice was somewhat overbearing and had a misogynistic tone to it. I glared at him, "On second thought, I am not really that hungry. I will just be off to sleep now." I stood without another word and walked back down the corridors I had just traveled. I heard King Thranduil order Prince to follow me. I heard him call to me but I continued on my way. I was enraged at his cocky attitude.  
  
"Adriana! What is wrong?"  
  
I turned and glared, "You are a cocky jerk! That is what is wrong!" I slammed the door to my room and paced the floor. Before I could object I noticed that the elf prince had entered through another door on the east wall. I glared at him, "Go fuck yourself!"  
  
Legolas looked at me, "If you are going to behave that way then I will have you removed from the premises!"  
  
I gave him my coldest stare, "Good Prince! I don't wanna be here! I wanna be back in North Carolina with my friends and family! I wanna be home!" I stared to cry. The elf was surprised by the sudden change in mood.  
  
I sobbed and weakly tried to push him away as he wrapped his arms around me, "I don't want cancer, I just wanna be normal!"  
  
"Shh, it's ok." The pointy-eared man held me firmly in his arms and stroked my ebon hair. "It's going to be okay. We can try and get you home in the morning."  
  
I sniffled loudly, "Ok. Thank you."  
  
He smiled, "Diola lle."  
  
"What?"  
  
The blond haired prince laughed, "It's thank you in elvish."  
  
I studied him intently, "Well, diola lle." He showed me where I could find my night garments and smiled.  
  
"I will have the tailor make you some clothes tomorrow, just in case you wish to stay."  
  
A smile crossed my lips, "Diola lle."  
  
He laughed and headed out the door, "Quel du. Good night."  
  
I nodded, "Quel du." I slept much more soundly that night, in hope of returning home.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
In loving memory of Angela Murphy. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Lost Ones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or anything else that Tolkien owns. Heehee, I do own Adriana and her bf. I do not own Ford Mustangs (though owning one wouldn't be too bad)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
I woke early in the morning to hear birds chirping happily. I sprang quickly from my bed and saw a fine dress lying at the foot of it. It was a sapphire blue dress with gold trim. Gold flecks dotted the sapphire lace. Underneath the lace was satin of a similar color. I pulled it one and looked in the mirror. My eyes seemed to glow in contrast.  
  
My raven hair radiated light and I stared for a few minutes. I never would have thought I could have looked like this. For the first time since I was a teenager, I was pretty in my own eyes. As I stared intently at my own reflection, Legolas walked in.  
  
"The dress suits you."  
  
I smiled, "Diola lle Prince." {Thank you.}  
  
He took my hand and we walked out of the palace and into the forest. "I remember where you landed, follow me."  
  
No shoes were on my feet, but the forest floor was padded with leaves. Quickly, we slipped through the trees, past several trickling creeks and over bountiful ferns. Finally I recognized the clearing. I looked up at Prince shyly, "Thank you, for everything."  
  
Legolas shrugged, "It was no matter. Now, how are you going to get home?"  
  
I glanced nervously around me, "I haven't the faintest..."  
  
The elf gave me a troubled look, "Where did you come from."  
  
Without hesitation I looked to the sky, "I fell from the sky."  
  
Legolas laughed, "Like an angel? Are you feigning?"  
  
I shook my head, "Did you hear my footsteps approaching?"  
  
"Well, no but that could have been because I was preoccupied."  
  
Light laughter flitted from my throat. I hadn't laughed in what seemed like ages. "It's the truth!"  
  
Legolas sighed, "Then how are we going to get you back up in the sky?"  
  
I stared up at the sky, "I don't know! Maybe it's just hopeless!"  
  
With a heavy sigh, Legolas rested his hand on my shoulder, "Even if we don't get you home today, we will not stop trying until you are content."  
  
A smile lit my lips, "Thank you."  
  
Together, Legolas and I tried climbing up higher, tried leaping from tree branches into the air. Nothing worked.  
  
I jumped one last time, and fell in a heap into Legolas's awaiting arms. "Damn it! Why won't it work? This is bloody ridiculous!"  
  
Legolas laughed faintly, "My, you have a way with words." I gave him a sarcastic glare and he stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to anger you!"  
  
The perturbed look on my face that ensued worried Legolas even more. I sighed, "It's called sarcasm. It's a human thing; I dunno how to describe it. It's where you say ro do something in a mocking manner and you either completely disagree with what you said or you are jesting about the subject. Do you get it?"  
  
The elf Prince threw his hands in the air, "Do I ever!" He laughed as he gave me a confused look, "No, I do not get it Lady."  
  
I sighed, "You just used sarcasm. When you said 'Do I ever!' you used sarcasm."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Truly? This day hasn't been so bad after all."  
  
My smile drooped, "Except for the fact that I will never get home!"  
  
Prince turned, "Yes you will! Maybe it will take a while, but you will!"  
  
I shrugged, "Ok. Can we go back for a bit though, I am starving!"  
  
The elf's laughter was like a rippling brook, so soothing and at ease. I smiled at him in return. "Of course we can go back Adriana."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you."  
  
He took my arm softly and led me out of the forest. As we reached the end of the foliage, three she elves ran at Legolas.  
  
My companion's eyes filled with fright and he took off. I, still attached to his arm, was pulled along, much to my surprise. "Why are we running?"  
  
Legolas dashed around a corner and pulled me into a chamber, "Those she- elves will kill me!"  
  
I shook my head, "Why?"  
  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips; "They are false, weak, unintelligible maidens who want me for my crown or my looks. I do not want anything to do with them. I want to marry a maiden who is wise, caring and strong both inside and outside. I do not want one who cares for nothing but her own appearance."  
  
A smile crossed my face, "That's encouraging to hear. At least men here give a damn for more then looks."  
  
Legolas gave me a perturbed look, "If men treat women like this in America, then why do you wish to return?"  
  
I paused for a moment. For about ten seconds, I didn't want to go home. For a little more then a moment, I wanted to stay here with Prince. I looked up at him, and I saw Keith. "There is someone..."  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
R&R, reviews + you + not much homework =updates! 


	5. Chapter Four

The Lost Ones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or anything else that Tolkien owns. Heehee, I do own Adriana and her bf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Four  
  
I paused for a moment. For about ten seconds, I didn't want to go home. For a little more then a moment, I wanted to stay here with Prince. I looked up at him, and I saw Keith. "There is someone..."  
  
Prince looked down at me, "Who?"  
  
A blush claimed my cheeks, "His name is Keith. He and I were dating before I ended up here...I never thought he loved me enough to marry me or anything, but it was something special. I had a dream last night that my friends and Keith were gathered around my grave...they think I am dead!"  
  
He stopped, the foolish maidens were long gone and we were in a part of this Palace place that I did not recognize.  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground, "I loved once."  
  
The pain in his eyes made me want to cry. I shook my head, 'Cry? You aren't a sissy! You've cried enough; be strong for once! What would Keith say if he saw you like this!'  
  
Prince looked at me, "There is a festival in Rivendell in a fort night's time...will you attend it with me?"  
  
I looked up, surprised. "I suppose...why all of a sudden?"  
  
The Mirkwood heir sighed, "Because I was supposed to attend it with my love...but she passed away seven months ago."  
  
That same pain returned to his haunting gaze. "You loved her..."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Of course I did. She gave me my son and daughter."  
  
I gasped, "You have kids!?"  
  
Prince looked confused, "Yes...I am four thousand years old now, I would hope most elves my age have had at least one child."  
  
"Four thousand?! You hardly look a day over twenty!"  
  
He laughed, "Please don't remind me of my adolescence, I was quite the rambunctious child."  
  
I laughed too, "I can see that one."  
  
Legolas turned to me, "So how old are you?"  
  
A blush covered my cheeks once more; "I am eighteen...but that is older for a human then an elf obviously."  
  
He nodded, "I realize that pen neth."  
  
I glared at him, "Hey, what's that mean? No hablo elvish."  
  
Prince laughed, "It mean 'little one'."  
  
Another cold glare, "You are so mean!"  
  
He smiled, "Come, we need to have you fitted for dresses if we are to attend the festivities."  
  
I stared up at the sky for a long moment, "Yes. I suppose I can try and return another time."  
  
Prince nodded. "The seamstress is just down this corridor. Hopefully she will have time to fit you in."  
  
With a smile, I followed him. "What festivities are these in honor of?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "It is Ehtele'mele, or the Vernal Equinox. The holiday is a week's worth of romantic festivities and song."  
  
I giggled. "It sounds delightful. I would be honored to go with you. Are your children going to attend?"  
  
Prince laughed. "Oh no, they are too young. My son, Reyn and my daughter, Lidelwen are only 240 years old."  
  
"240? That's young?" I sighed. "I supposed I have a lot to learn of your culture still."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, I am sure you do. After your dresses are fitted I will find you a horse and we will prepare to leave."  
  
I laughed. "A horse? You can't be serious!"  
  
He turned. "I am not feigning you Lady. Now, here is the seamstress. She will measure you and tell her that you wish to wear garnet red and gold. I would think those two colors would suit you best for such a holiday."  
  
With a shrug I walked into the room and he departed with a slight wave.  
  
~  
  
Having my dress fitted was awfully embarrassing. The elven seamstress kept remeasuring to make sure that 'one as short as I was truly so large'. It was definitely harsh on my self-esteem. After she started sewing away, I decided to wander until I found Prince.  
  
Once I did find a corridor that looked familiar, I started down it. Luckily, half way down the corridor I ran into the she-elf who had healed me. "Excuse me...Arwen...do you perhaps know where Legolas is?"  
  
She smiled at me. "Yes. Come along, it is just down this corridor on the right."  
  
I smiled. "Are you returning to Rivendell for the holiday?"  
  
Arwen nodded. "Yes, but I am staying behind until Aragorn and Eldarion return from Lothlorien and Legolas's sister returns here."  
  
"It will be fun. Legolas has asked me to accompany him."  
  
The elven woman gasped. "He has? I see...very well. Here are his chambers. I must speak with the King. Good day."  
  
She turned and walked quickly down another corridor. I sighed. "Terrific." 'What is so special about him asking me to attend this feast with him?' I shrugged. "Legolas?" I knocked on his door.  
  
"The Prince is out in the stables. Just go up the staircase on your right and turn left."  
  
I did as the maid had instructed me and found him packing saddlebags. "I have two dresses packed for you and two suits for myself. Arwen will be bringing the rest on a separate horse when she journeys to Rivendell."  
  
He smiled. "Come on. This gelding is yours."  
  
The toffee colored horse before me looked terribly beautiful. "Diola lle Prince Legolas. Are we leaving Eryn Lasgallen tonight?"  
  
Prince smiled. "We are leaving now."  
  
I gasped. "I cannot ride in a dress. I insist on wearing pants."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Fine." He took a pair of leggings out of his saddlebag. "Put those on under your gown and mount Naurion."  
  
With a roll of my eyes, I did as I was told. "Do I just follow you?"  
  
He grinned, "If you can keep up!" He tore off into the brush. I had never ridden a horse before...but I had seen it in many movies. With a light kick, Naurion took off in a gallop after Legolas.  
  
The journey to Rivendell would be a long one, but I could tell I would enjoy it greatly.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~ I UPDATED!! WOOHOO! Hope you all like it! 


	6. Chapter Five

The Lost Ones  
  
A/N: Thank you ~K.2 tha.T~ for reminding me to put this in. This story takes place AFTER my 'The Mystery of Love' story and AFTER the sequel I will be posting soon. Thank you once again. If you are wondering how all of my other stories coincide, check my author profile right below my story updates section. Also, this is a slight conflict with TMOL...Thranduil dies in TMOL and not in this story...oops. Just assume he lived through TMOL if you've read it. Sorry about that one.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Legolas and I spent the first night sleeping in the middle of a grassy meadow. I smiled. "It is so beautiful in your world. Tell me, who was this woman you once loved? She must have been very fair to win a heart such as yours."  
  
He stared up at the sky for a long time. "Her name was Reyna. Truth be told by any other elven mouth, she was not fair at all. Her hair was a swirling blend of deep cinnamon and tantalizing coffee. Her eyes were a deep brown themselves, but they had a hint of tempestuous grey in them. Lastly, her skin shone like honey in the sun. Her voice was so silky and yet so strong that it would make any person who dared to listen to it, stop dead in their tracks."  
  
I lay there for a moment, just trying to picture this woman. "So, she was not elven?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "She was a Fae. A Wicca Fae, they are magical beings. They draw their magic from Mother Earth and are an all female race. They live beyond the Grey Havens."  
  
"Grey Havens? What is that?"  
  
He laughed. "You truly are not of my world. The Grey Havens are to the west, it is past the land of the Halflings."  
  
"I have heard of that place!" Suddenly it was all clear. "I've read that book! Lord of the Rings! Do you know who Sauron is?"  
  
Legolas went stiff. "Do not speak of the Dark Lord, he had been gone for many years now."  
  
"And Imladris, Gondor, Rohan and Mordor, they all exist?" My companion looked at me like I was ill.  
  
"Of course they all exist! This is..." I cut him off.  
  
"Middle-Earth! I'm in Tolkien's Middle Earth!" Finally something made sense. "Mellon. I remember some elvish. Mellon is friend."  
  
Legolas smiled. "That's correct."  
  
Suddenly, I felt much more secure. I knew where I was. Legolas smiled. "Come on little lady, let us get you some dinner. Tonight we are having a small celebration because Aragorn and Eldarion returned from Gondor. Eldarion is three-hundred and two years of age already and he's definitely going to be a good King when Aragorn and Arwen sail to the Grey Havens."  
  
I fell silent for a moment. "Are 'you' ever going to sail to the Grey Havens?"  
  
He smiled. "It depends. I have already lost one lover...my Eldar...I am not sure if I can bear to live here after my son comes of age. Lindelwen is coming to the age where she will marry soon. Perhaps I shall take her to Lothlorien. I hear Haldir's Eldar born him a son some 300 years back. I also must take her to Glacia, for she is the heir and she will rule it when she marries and comes of age for the Fae. Reyn will be King of Eryn Lasgallen. He must also find a mate."  
  
A smile crossed my face. "Will you be going to Lothlorien soon? I would love to see it!"  
  
Prince laughed. "In forty years or so."  
  
My smile fell. "I will not live that long. I...I am mortal...and I am ill."  
  
"You look fine to me..." Legolas was growing concerned.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I have cancer...it will kill me...the doctors told me it will not respond to chemo or radiation. I am basically a ticking clock."  
  
Legolas smiled. "The Lady of the Wood can cure you of this illness...she has such powers. We will go to Lothlorien when we return from Imladris. I think I may send for Reyn to come to Imladris, since I will be taking Lindelwen to Lothlorien."  
  
"You can't have the children bickering." I grinned.  
  
"They are good about that. If they bicker, they settle it through an archery contest." He chuckled softly. "We would be best to get some rest before the morning's ride."  
  
I nodded. "Of course."  
  
As sleep started to overcome me, I saw a horse approach and the rider dismount a few yards away. "Who are you?"  
  
It was a young male elf, he looked to be my age but I knew he must be older. He smiled. "I am Reyn." He had blonde hair but very odd eyes. His eyes were blue and grey, and it was quite startling to stare into them."  
  
I smiled. "Prince Reyn?" He nodded. "Your father spoke of sending for you, I will just tell him I rode back in the night and collected you."  
  
He laughed. "Do not fret for an alibi. I 'did' ask my father."   
  
"Very funny. I have been sitting with him all night. He has not left my side since we departed from Eryn Lasgallen."  
  
Reyn nodded. "I know. My mother was a Fae; she had magical abilities. One gift she bestowed upon me was the gift to speak through my mind."  
  
"Telepathy?"  
  
He nodded again. "So I asked and here I am." I smiled.  
  
"It is good to meet you. Now, I must sleep. My legs ache from such a long ride."  
  
"Good night, maiden..."  
  
"Adriana. My name is Adriana."  
  
"Well then, good night Lady Adriana." I blushed at the title but soon forgot it as dreams took over reality.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? Kinda short...I know but oh well. R&R! 


	7. Chapter Six

The Lost Ones  
  
Chapter Six  
  
At dawn, we had risen and rode hard; Legolas said we would reach Imladris in another day. On the ride, I finally asked a question that had been bothering me. "How did your lover die?"  
  
Legolas waited a while before answering the question. "There was a curse on her, she was doomed to die the day her first daughter turned 200. She said she would fade, leaving no signs of her existence. One day, I woke and she was nowhere to be found. The next day was the children's birthday. I lost her."  
  
"How do you know that she is not in Valinor? Or hiding somewhere?"  
  
"I told you, she was cursed!"  
  
With that, he silenced me. His voice was filled with grief that I did not wish to revive.  
  
Reyna rode in silence for the most part. He did not seem to like our conversations. Legolas asked me more about Keith, what he looked like and what he did.  
  
"He used to play football, a sort of sport from my world."  
  
Legolas nodded. "You remind me a lot of Reyna, but you do not have her eyes."  
  
"No, she does not seem a bit like Mother. I have her eyes, I have her gift, and I do not think she looks a bit like Mother."  
  
Prince glared at his son. "You will respect my opinion as your father!"  
  
"You are not very worthy of that title. You didn't even try to save her."  
  
Legolas grew very angry. "There was nothing anyone could do! She was cursed! It was a bloody curse!"  
  
Reyn stared his father in the eye. "No. It was not. Forget the matter, Rivendell is still a day's ride away and we must hurry."  
  
We fell silent until we dismounted at dusk. At that time, Legolas ordered Reyn to collect firewood and asked me if I knew how to hunt.  
  
For a moment I just gaped at him. "What in our history together makes you think that I am even slightly capable of something like that?"  
  
This mad Legolas smile lightly and he nodded. "Fine. I will hunt; when the firewood gets here I want you to start the fire. You can cook, right?"  
  
I nodded and he grinned. "Then it is settled. I will prepare the fish and Reyn can prepare the rabbit if I kill one."  
  
He took off, soundlessly into the night.  
  
Reyn was the first to return and he had enough wood for a bonfire. I started the fire in a makeshift fire pit and smiled. "I can cook a mean fish but first I need to look for herbs. I will be right back."  
  
It was especially hard to find anything in the dark, Reyn followed me and smiled. "These will help, this tastes like salt. We do not have the same plants here as you do I would imagine."  
  
I shrugged. "I guess not..."  
  
The meal went well, and we slept comfortably in crude sleeping bags. There were enough stars in the sky to mimic the light of the moon. There was no moon out tonight, making it somewhat darker.  
  
Legolas and Reyn said a short prayer to 'Ithil' before lying down. "Who is Ithil?"  
  
Reyn smiled. "Ithil is the moon. Anor is the sun."  
  
So, the elves worshipped gods and goddesses too, how interesting. Sleep came quickly over all three of us and my dreams were peaceful for once.  
  
~  
  
We reached Imladris in the heat of the midday sun. I dismounted behind Legolas and was greeted by a wise looking elf that could have been none other than the Lord of Imladris himself.  
  
Legolas bowed, and I followed suit. Reyn, behind me, did the same. "Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to meet you again."  
  
Elrond smiled. "The same, as always my friend. Who is this lovely maiden accompanying you?"  
  
I smiled. "My name is Adriana."  
  
We shook hands and I was introduced to his twin sons. Elladan and Elrohir, what beautiful elves they were; just the opposite of Legolas, with raven hair and alarming sapphire eyes.  
  
Such feral beauty must have been common among elven royalty because I saw it behind the age in Elrond's face. I couldn't help but stare at the twins, images of perfection...  
  
I shook my head hard and smiled at Lord Elrond again. "Thank you for allowing me to celebrate among such...exotic...people and in such a wondrous place."  
  
Lord Elrond smiled. "It is my pleasure."  
  
As I was shown to my room, across the hall from Legolas's, and came out after fixing my hair, which was disheveled after the long ride. Legolas smiled. "Dinner awaits us."  
  
I nodded and followed him into a massive dining hall with a high table sitting above dozens of other tables. I was seated with Legolas in my left and Elrohir on my left. Elrohir spoke English too, but he accented some words wrong, unlike Legolas who was fluent.  
  
Elrohir smiled. "How do you like the ways of the elves?"  
  
A blush came to my cheeks. "It is magnificent staying among you all. Everything is different where I come from. Males are so much kinder here, polite and well mannered. Here everything is at peace and nature is a part of everyday life. Elves themselves are amazing creatures. Your voices are velvet-coated melody and your appearance can be described only as feral beauty. Your kind amazes me."  
  
He laughed lightly, his laughter like a fine silver string being plucked at just the time to produce just the right tone "How long to you intend to stay Lady Adriana?"  
  
I blushed. "Of this I am not sure, for I have yet to find a way to return home. It would seem I am a captive in this fairytale land, but a willing captive regardless."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "I understand. Legolas is a wise elf, he has lived many years and experienced many things, I am sure he will be able to help you."  
  
"He seems to be a bit downtrodden. Is it because of Reyna?"  
  
Another nod responded. Elrohir lowered his voice. "He was planning on taking her here, until she faded."  
  
"Well, what if she didn't? What if she survived but she left before the day to make sure he would not see her fade? What if she sailed to Valinor?"  
  
Elrohir sighed. "I suppose that could be, but no one returns from Valinor. If Legolas were to look for her there, he would not return."  
  
I smiled. "I realize that, but you said yourself he has lived many years. Perhaps it is time he sailed?"  
  
My elven companion pondered this. "I will speak with him on the matter later this week. Until then, do not mention his maiden. She was truly beautiful, although on the outside she looked plain. All the elves that met her wept when she passed. Something about her just shined with joy when you were around her. You could not help but love her, even though her appearance was not nearly as fair as one of us."  
  
A sharp pang hit me. 'Are people talking of me like this back home?' I smiled weakly. "I think I had best retire for the night, I feel weak from the long ride."  
  
Legolas smiled. "One last toast."  
  
I nodded. "You have a deal." I raised my glass. "To love and finding the one for you!"  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
Prince cut in. "And that this fair friend of mine may find her home!" I blushed but toast anyway, drinking the sweet wine that tasted like pears.  
  
After my glass was empty, and my plate similarly void, I stood. Every male at the table stood also. "Are you all going to rest?"  
  
Elrohir smiled. "It is only proper to stand when a lady leaves the table."  
  
With a mischievous grin, I sat back down. The men followed suit. I stood again, causing them all to stand.  
  
Legolas laughed. "You have made us all look like clowns, now go rest your head."  
  
I giggled. "I will remember that little rule."  
  
Elrohir glanced at Legolas and Legolas nodded. "She will." Elrohir sighed and laughed merrily again.  
  
"Good night to you all. Sweet dreams." Elrohir nodded politely and I departed.  
  
My chambers were a distance from the hall. Upon reaching them, I realized just how tired I was. Just before I fell asleep, I heard Legolas bid Reyn good night and the two turn in. My eyelids slid shut and I dreamed again of my home.  
  
~~~Dream Sequence~~~  
  
My friends, the whole cheer squad and the volleyball and track teams, not to mention my teachers, were all crying. The only person I did not see weeping was Keith. In fact, I did not see Keith anywhere. I heard someone say something along the lines of. "Now he is gone too."  
  
My stomach dropped. 'Has Keith killed himself?' According to the date on one of the whiteboards, it had been a year. I had missed an entire year of school.  
  
The senior year, my senior year, which was supposed to be so grand, was passing before me and without me. I went to Keith's house, looking for some signs of his life. His room was untouched, the bed perfectly made.  
  
Reality began to pound at my mind; I struggled to deny the inevitable. Keith was dead.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? Only a few more chapters until I complete this. If you like this story and want to learn more of Reyna, read 'The Broken Stone' and then 'The Mystery of Love' R&R! 


	8. Chapter Seven

The Lost Ones

Chapter Seven

Landing hard on my bottom, I cursed softly. "What in the hell?" Where was I? How did I end up in a forest? Foliage and leaves surrounded me. Standing up sorely, I thought I heard a soft whisper. As I turned around, eight or nine women holding crossbows surrounded me. I gasped. "Who are you?"

The one in the center with long blonde hair and silvery eyes lowered her bow. "You speak Westron. Where are you from?"

The voice was male. Were these men? Why were they dressed so oddly and why did they carry bows instead of guns? What was going on? It finally occurred to me to respond. "I'm from North Carolina... Where am I?"

"You must be a friend of Adraina's. Please, follow us. You are our welcomed guest." The oddly dressed man motioned for me to follow him. Left with little other options to consider, I wasn't sure if I had much of a choice. I surely couldn't stay in the woods in the middle of nowhere!

Regardless, I persisted, "Where am I?"

He turned to me, "You are in Mirkwood. My name is Ariane, I shall lead you back to the Hall."

"Mirkwood?" I repeated blankly. "_As in Middle Earth_?" Like in Tolkien? Was that possible? I couldn't take this all in at once, it could only be described as a mind-fuck. How was I in a fictional land? Another world? This must be a dream! But... They'd mentioned Adri! "Wait, how do you know Adriana?"

Ariane smiled, "Lady Adriana of America is in Imladris with Prince Legolas for a festival. They will return in a week or so."

My mind was reeling. "She's alive?" I couldn't keep everything in order. Prince Legolas, these guys we're fucking with me. I was in Middle Earth. Regardless of how I got there, I was there and I hadn't died. Most importantly, Adriana was still alive too. It was a rush, so much information at once. I was beginning to get a headache.

He granted me a nod. "Very much so. Tell me your name so that I may announce you upon our return."

"Oh, um- I'm Keith, Keith Ericson." I replied absent-mindedly. We started walking in silence. I couldn't stop staring at their clothes. I must've looked ridiculous to them in a tattered wife-beater, pajama pants and bare feet. They all carried bows and quivers, and had the pointiest ears! It was unreal. "So you're an elf?"

Ariane nodded, "One of many. King Thranduil will be pleased to meet another of you 'Americans.' " He smiled softly, "Lady Adriana

I sighed, following him to the Hall.

--In Imladris--

Prince knocked on my door rather earlier the following morning, but I was in no mood to wake. Keith was dead. What reason was there to live? Why should I desire to return home when the love of my life would not be there? Now I knew how Legolas felt. It was like part of me was missing. Sighing, I granted him entrance. "Enter." I would never bother him about finding his love again; at least he had the will to continue getting up every morning.

He walked in, blue eyes filled with concern. "What is it that bothers you?" He'd heard her depressed sigh through the door and noted the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. Something had changed overnight...

"Nothing," I could already feel a lump in the back of my throat and tears threatened to water in my eyes. I kept blinking several times, trying to keep the water back. I hated crying in front of others. It wasn't appropriate. I quickly began to realize that I had little choice, I was going to cry.

"Lady Adriana, do not bear this alone." He sat on the bed next to me. He smelled like the lovely woodlands that surrounded Imladris. His hair was tangled and twisted from the breeze I could hear outside. It didn't surprise me that he'd been up long before I had; he was that type of guy. After what he'd been through with Reyna, my pain would certainly not compare. I had not been married to Keith and certainly hadn't loved him for 200 years!

Sighing softly, I shook my head, refusing to tell him anything.

Prince frowned, "Please. I implore you to trust me." He could sound so earnest sometimes, compelling me to reveal my pain. My tears welled up again. The storm was all the more difficult to quell.

Those blue eyes could not have been more convincing. My defenses cracked under his intense stare. "The boy I told you that I loved from my home," I began, "He- he has passed."

"Are you certain?" He seemed shocked.

I nodded fiercely as tears blurred my vision. Admitting it aloud only made it more real. The pain came back all over again. I felt grief and loss and pain. My life seemed to have lost so much of its direction, of its purpose. "It was in my dream last night."

Prince took me in a comforting embrace. "Dreams are not always reality, pen neth. We shall return to Eryn Lasgallen and find a way for you to return. Then, you shall know for yourself."

All I could manage was a feeble nod. "Thank you," I frowned. "You'll miss the festival..." I didn't want to be even more of a nuisance.

Prince shook his head, "It's no matter. It wasn't right without Reyna anyway…" He seemed so sad, his face so forlorn.

"Are you sure?" I felt extremely guilty. I was ruining the celebration for him and his friends! After all they'd done for me, I couldn't

He nodded, standing. "We'll leave near midday. Do you still wish to visit Lothlorien?"

She bit her lip, "Yes, I wouldn't want to leave you even more out of your way..."

Legolas smiled, "Then pack up. We shall leave immediately. I'll be waiting for you in the stables." He headed out before she could object.

--In Eryn Lasgallen--

I paced to and fro in my room, my new boots making hardly a sound. My bare feet had been quite sore after the walk through the forest and the elves had provided me with shoes and a new shirt to replace my torn one. Dark brown eyes were filled with mixed emotions. I'd tried to kill myself, she'd been gone from my life for eight months and nothing had gone right since then. I'd quit the football team, my grades were dropping, and my parents were fighting even though they didn't even live together anymore... I simply hadn't seen the point. Why continue to see your life shot to hell? Why continue with the daily reminders that your life will never be as beautiful as it once was? So I'd jumped, off the same bridge that Adriana's shirt sleeve had been found on, the same bridge the scent dogs had alerted to. My mind reeled. The woman I'd mourned every minute of the past eight months was alive. Not only alive, she was here!

A knock on my door broke my train of thought. "Come in," I said quietly.

A young elf with black hair and blue eyes walked in quietly, closing the door behind her. "You're Lady Adriana's friend?"

Nodding softly, I sighed. "Why d'you ask? Do you know her too?"

The elf-woman nodded. "My name is Arwen. I'm a dear friend of Prince Legolas, the elf she is traveling with."

"Traveling with? Where? When will they be back?" I ran a hand through my dark wavy locks in desperation. I'd just managed to wrap my head around the fact that Adri was alive. Now I was talking to someone who knew her as a 'lady' and just told me she was with a Prince.

Arwen smiled, sitting on the edge of the balcony with grace. "Prince Legolas took her to Rivendell for a ceremony and that lasts a week. They could be back any time in the next fortnight."

A fortnight… That's two weeks. I sighed frustratedly, "Is there any way I can get to her sooner?"

She shook her head, "Not without risking missing her and delaying your reunion even further."

I grumbled unhappily, "I understand. I imagine you travel by horse here?"

Arwen nodded, "How do you travel?"

"It's too complicated to explain," I laughed softly, "We use machines to take us everywhere."

"Machines? What is a machine?" Arwen tilted her head softly.

I watched her, shaking my head. "There's really no way of explaining it." I sighed, "Why don't you show me around this place... Since I'll apparently be staying here until Adri returns."

She smiled, "I'd be delighted. Any friend of Lady Adriana is a friend of mine."

--In Lothlorien--

The moonlight shone through the leaves of the large mallorn trees. It was almost palpable through the soft night air; it was a perfect night. I'd started to accept Keith's passing, it'd been a week already and we were leaving for Eryn Lasgallen in two days. Hugging the shawl Lady Galadriel had given me, I hummed the song Prince had taught me the night before.

"If it weren't for your ears, you could easily pass for an elf," the voice came out of nowhere. "And your loud footfalls," a smooth tenor voice chuckled softly.

I turned to see Prince, smiling softly. "I'm flattered. I'm not nearly as beautiful as the elven women." I looked down at the ground; the river was audible from here in the silence. "I almost don't want to leave. The elves here have been so kind to me, and it's so beautiful..." My verdant eyes took in the scenery with a bit of a nostalgic mood.

Prince smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder as he approached. "Well, at least you're content in my world until we can get you back to yours." Leaning my head on his shoulder, I nodded.

"Diola lle," I whispered softly as I stared up at the few stars that poked through the canopy.

He kissed the top of my head, my dark curls stirring lightly under his lips. "You have nothing to thank me for. You've woken up feelings within me that I haven't felt since I lost Reyna." His fingers caressed my shoulder, "Once I get you home, I've decided to go search for her." His blue eyes stared off into the night, making them unreadable.

I smiled softly, two small tears slipping down my cheek. "I'm glad I could help you." Sniffling softly, I slipped out of his arms, hugging him once. "Sleep well tonight, Prince. I wish your dreams to be sweet and your wakings sweeter."

Legolas pressed his soft lips to my forehead, "Thank you, pen neth. I will see you in the morn, and we will pack to ride out by midday." He dropped the hand he had taken during our embrace. "I wish you a pleasant rest." He disappeared among the trees as I stepped onto the main path to find my room.

---

One more chapter to be completed by the end of the summer. GO ME! That's right! Woohoo! R&R, sorry for the delay. Apparently, college is hard! Geez!


End file.
